The present invention concerns protecting components of an aircraft from damage. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns an apparatus and method for protecting components of an aircraft from accidental damage, for example during the maintenance of the aircraft.
Many aircraft components are made from composite laminate materials. For example, a stringer in an aircraft wing, stiffeners and spar structures, may all be in the form of composite laminate structures. While the structures may be strong when loaded in the way in which they have been designed to be loaded, they may be vulnerable to impact damage, which may result in delamination occurring. Delamination may result in the structure weakening and eventually failing. Particularly vulnerable are the planar end faces of composite laminate structures where an impact occurs, particularly if the impact is end-on (i.e. when the impact is in a direction perpendicular to the end face and parallel to the plane of the laminates that make up the structure). It will be understood that the planar end face is the surface at which the layers of the composite laminate structure terminate and that the normal axis of the end face is typically parallel to the direction in which the composite laminate structure extends from the end face. If an impact has a significant component of force in the end-on direction the impact may be capable of damaging the bonding between the laminate's layers comprising the composite laminate structure and causing, or adding to the effect of, delamination. Such impacts may be as a result of workmen dropping tools whilst working on the structure of an aircraft, for example during maintenance when the end surfaces of the composite laminate structures are exposed in a way they are usually not. A further way in which the composite laminate structures may be damaged is as a result of wear over time, such wear for example resulting from workmen sitting, or standing, on the structure or contacting the structure directly or by means of tools, or other equipment. It is for example possible for a workman to rest tools or toolboxes on the end surface of such structures while working on the aircraft. The planar end face of a composite laminate structure is typically exposed, at least during maintenance, to direct wear and direct impacts as described above.
Various techniques for protecting aircraft components from impact damage are known. US 2008/0308669 and US 2008/0087768 both disclose impact protection devices for protecting the end surfaces of aircraft components.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved method and apparatus for protecting aircraft components from damage.